Worm CYOA ChallengePrompt
by NIX'S WARDEN
Summary: A new person arrives in the Worm-Verse, with the powers of the Emperor of Man. They will create a empire that will cross the stars and bring Glory to Humanity. If they survive, not just Cauldron, Endbringers, and Scion himself, but also his brother and sister who arrive and start the cycle anew.


Hello All. I recently discovered the wonder that is the Worm CYOA and fell in love with it. I would write a story about it, but I'm not much of a author. So, instead I'm posting this Prompt/Challenge with the hopes that someone will like it enough to give it a shot. So let's begin...

Difficult: Hard Mode or Skitter Mode (required).

Arrival: Self-Insert or Reincarnation (Required, No Endbringer).

Powers: Emperor of Man (Required, Not Restricted by Skitter), Legend (Possible, Not Restricted by Skitter), Power Manipulation (Possible, Restricted by Skitter, All powers made can only be used by others and their total powers can not surpass 5 Charges). Example Companion A: Brute 2 Charges, Mover 2 Charges, Blaster 1 Charge. Powers can be altered at a later time only by the Emperor himself. Kaleidoscope (Possible, Restricted by Skitter, Can not draw power passed a set limit at once within a certain time limit without permanent aging of the body, Time Travel is impossible, Limited number of Dimensional jumps per day, if the limit is passed the user is trapped in their new Dimension for the next 24 hours with no possible escape.)

Companions: Any or none with the exception of The Highwayman and the Butterfly who are Banned.

Perks: Blank (Protection from Cauldron, the Simurgh, and other...entities. Required). Shattered Limit (Required).  
Invictus and Inspiration (Required for any Emperor Of Man). Secret Lair (The Emperor needs a Lab, Required). Cloak and Dagger as well as Manpower are (Possible) but not a high priority unless the challenger believes them to be.

Now the Hard part everyone, the...Complications. Now I know that the CYOA makes you so overpowered its a damn joke. Even in Skitter Mode you walk through the competition until Scion himself. THAT IS NOT HAPPENING HERE. So please read on...

Complications: Marked (Max, Required, any Major Parahuman Group, The National/Global PTR, The Travelers, Cauldron, if it is any sort of major power, and has Para-Humans, you can be Marked, so be creative.)

Quarantined: If Possible, Required. Note: When you arrive is at the discretion of the author that accepts this challenge. If it's years after the Simurghs attack, being monitored by the outside PRT forces, or even during the middle of the attack. The last is the most dangerous, but you can save Noelle and make one hell of a entrance. Or Die. That's Possible.

You Need Worthy Opponents: Required. The exact Nature and Number of the Endbrings to be decided by the author.

Leviathan: If Possible, Required. Note, regardless of the fact of where you start, it doesn't matter if it's in Brockten Bay or the Quarantine, within the month Leviathan IS smashing down your door. You may not have even recovered from fighting it out with the Simurgh when it appears. Plus even if you win, but you kill your enemies, well here comes 4 more Endbringers, any of which could be your Worthy Opponent. Then you have the whole world eyeing you for possibly killing or driving off 1 or 2 different Endbringers. Good thing you have that Secret Base, Just make sure it isn't smashed in the fight. Plus even if you arrive after Ziz and you have a few weeks until Leviathan arrives you're still trapped in a quarantined, lawless area, with angry and desperate parahumans, humans, and case 52s. Fun.

Everything Gets Wore: Possible. It would be interesting, but would likely kill the small chance you still had to have any good times at all. But again author's choice.

The SlaughterHouse is Hiring: Required. Is anyone surprised?

Golden Morning: HELL NO. Banned. This next one is a kick to the head at the speed of light, so you really DON'T want to give Scion any reason to ice you fast and early.

Now my last choice: The Cycle Begins Anew: Required. You all read that right. At some point after a minimum of 2 years after you arrive, a new pair of Space Whale Gods will arrive, drop off their shards, and cause all hell to break loose. Here is the thing, with all the CYOA fics on this site, there is not ONE with this complication accepted. Plus all the additional chaos makes me giddy inside.

There you go everyone. This my take on the Worm CYOA and I hope to see some responses here soon. Not just from any authors but from everyone. I am curious to see how everyone reacts to my choices and ideas.


End file.
